


Twisted Up Inside

by Rigorsamsa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigorsamsa/pseuds/Rigorsamsa
Summary: Tyler likes to shoot. Tyler likes to see the blood.





	Twisted Up Inside

Tyler is laughing. 

Tyler is always laughing before these things. 

Josh doesn’t know why.

Josh feels sick.

 

They are in the car. 

They are always in the car before these things. 

Josh is driving again. 

Tyler makes him drive.

 

Josh has on a ski mask. 

Josh always puts on a ski mask before these things. 

Tyler has on a white one. 

Tyler’s is covered in blood.

 

The radio is on. 

The radio is always on before these things. 

They are on the news. 

Josh switches the station.

 

Tyler has the gun. 

Tyler always has the gun before these things. 

Josh is going eighty. 

Tyler tells him to slow down. 

 

They stop outside a bank. 

They are always outside a bank before these things. 

Tyler unbuckles his seat belt. 

Josh never had his on.

 

Tyler kisses Josh. 

Tyler always kisses Josh before these things. 

Tyler’s lips are chapped. 

Josh thinks they taste metallic.

 

Tyler goes inside. 

Tyler always goes inside during these things. 

Josh stays in the car. 

Josh wants to drive away.

 

Josh hears someone scream. 

Josh always hears someone scream during these things. 

Tyler likes to shoot. 

Tyler likes to see the blood.

 

There are sirens in the distance. 

There are always sirens during these things. 

Tyler is running towards him. 

Josh unlocks the doors.

 

Josh’s heart is pounding. 

Josh’s heart is always pounding during these things. 

Tyler gets into the car. 

Josh steps on the gas.

 

Tyler is laughing again. 

Tyler is always laughing after these things. 

Josh still doesn’t know why. 

Josh still feels sick.

 


End file.
